James Earl Cash
James Earl Cash is the protagonist and main playable character in Manhunt, a former inmate of Darkwoods Penitentiary, who was freed from death row and set loose in Carcer City. Early Life Cash was born in June 26, 1969 and was brought up in Los Santos. Sometime before 1992, James Cash was wanted by the San Andreas Police Department, which is likely what caused him to abandon his family. Cash was on the run up until the year 2000 when he was caught in Carcer City and locked away in Darkwoods Penitentiary. Cash was then sentenced to death, the execution being three years later. Manhunt The day of the execution Cash is given the lethal injection and everyone believes he is dead, but he wakes up inside a closed down Coffee and Donuts store in Carcer Mark to find he was only sedated due to the works of Lionel Starkweather who had bribed the prison officials. Cash is then forced to participate in one of Starkweather's snuff films in exchange for his freedom. Cash has no trouble in killing a gang called the Hoods as he ploughs through town killing them in brutal ways until he thinks its over, but is ambushed by the Cerberus, who work for Starkweather and taken to another location. He is then dropped by the Cerberus at Denton's Junkyard, where he must kill a gang of white supremacists called the Skinz. Cash kills them all as he makes his way through the location, ambushes a Skin on the toilet, uses a crane to clear the path ahead and makes his way to the exit. He is once again picked up by the Cerberus and driven to the next location. Next Cash must face a gang of war veterans known as the Wardogs at the Carcer City Zoo, until he learns they have his family hostage. He manages to save at least one member (depends on the player) and kill all the Wardogs at the location. Now Cash arrives at the mall, because Starkweather has arranged a "screening" for him. He must find a tape and a video camera in the Carcer City Mall while shooting at a gang called the Innocentz. Once all the gang members are dead, Cash watches the tape which turns out to be footage of his remaining family members getting killed by an Innocentz member with a Machete. Now Cash is back out on the streets and is teamed up with a hobo. Starkweather instructs him to escort the Tramp to the cemetary, while killing more Innocentz on the way. Then he must clear out the remaining Innocentz at the Carcer Chem Factory and on his way out, he makes a run for it but is caught again by the Cerberus. Cash is now taken back to Darkwoods Penitentiary to face his former fellow inmates who have taken over the asylum and called themselves the Smileys. Cash makes his way through the asylum killing all the Smileys, until coming across the White Rabbit, who Cash is told to follow. The rabbit leads Cash into many traps, where he is attacked by Smilies, until he enters one room filled with heavily armed Smilies which is the point where Starkweather had planned for Cash to die, thus betraying him. However Cash manages to stay alive and kills the remaining Smilies, some of the Cerberus and the White Rabbit as he escapes. Now Cash is on the run from Starkweather, who sends Ramirez out to catch him which he does but decides to toy with him first. Cash is placed in a fenced out yard outside the Wardogs Apartment for the Wardogs to hunt him down. Cash kills them and enters the apartment building killing all the Wardogs and Ramirez in the process. Then Cash is picked up by the Journalist and Cash helps her reach her apartment to get her evidence to bring down Starkweather, while killing the CCPD along the way who are following orders by Gary Schaffer who was paid off by Starkweather. Then they seperate and Cash heads for Starkweather’s Estate via the subway, making it all the way to the Stockyard Train Yard where he is recaptured by the Cerberus. Cash is then locked up in the garage at Starkweather's place, but breaks free and kills the Cerberus, including the Cerberus Leader and makes his way up to Starkweather's office. On the way he runs into Piggsy and must kill him. After Piggsy and the remaining Cerberus are dead, Cash finally kills Starkweather. The police soon show up and discover Starkweather snuff film ring, but Cash is no where to be found. Aftermath It is unknown where Cash went after killing Starkweather, but it is assumed he left Carcer City. All that is known is that he opened a construction company called J.E.C. & Sons Construction that can be seen in Manhunt 2. Category:Males Category:Murderer Category:Playable Hero Category:Knifemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Hammerers Category:Gunmen Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:M Characters Category:Stealth Game Characters Category:PS2 Debuts Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Manhunt Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Humans